Heat
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Its hot in the Soul Society, and the heat makes people crazy. LEMONS! GinxOFC! recently edited


**Lemony:** I have come to the conclusion that writing is what I do and I'm not gonna quit. So readers, I'm glad to say that we're staying here!

**Wicked:** Besides, what would you all do without your daily dosage of LemonyWickedAwesome-ness? Now Lemony tell us, what is this story about?

**Lemony:** READ AND FIND OUT PEOPLES! XD

**Awesome:** Alright, let's take a look…

* * *

><p>Heat<p>

It was hot.

It was so hot in the Soul Society, it was unreal. This kind of heat didn't making any fucking sense! This relentless heat wave washed over the place like an ocean of boiling water. The inhabitants of the Seriete were coping with the heat the best they could. The sun, sending down scolding rays of light on the soul reapers, was unrelenting and cruel. Even at night, it was still pushing a good hundred degrees. A wise man once said, "The heat makes people crazy." Truer words have never been spoken.

Kitsune Marusaki groaned as she rolled over in her bed. It was burning up in her small quarters and the outside heat was only making things worse. On top of that, Kitsune had already tossed her blankets to the floor and was practically laying on a stripped mattress because the bedcoverings were smoldering her, and even though she was only wearing a mini shirt and shorts, the purple-eyed beauty was still sizzling under the heat wave. Being locked up in her quarters was like being trapped in an oven.

"_Goddammit!"_ Kitsune thought in frustration, this unbearable hotness was starting to get to her. _"It's too hot in here…" _

True, it was rather stuffy and humid in her cramped quarters; but what could she do? She was only a third-seat officer therefore she had small living arrangements in Squad 3.

Kitsune sighed and thru her legs over the side of the bed. Upon sitting up she ran a hand through her curly, black locks. She sighed once more and tiredly hauled herself up from her bed. Kitsune couldn't stand the heat! It was like she couldn't escape it!

"_Poor Captain Hitsugaya must be suffering,"_ She thought with a yawn, it was impossible to sleep with this kind of heat breathing down your neck. Kitsune let of huff and left her room, what was she walking around for? Who knows. The heat makes people crazy.

* * *

><p>Getting lost in the Soul Society is incredibly easy. Kitsune wandered blindly away from Squad 3's barracks. Kitsune walked leisurely around the city; although it was hot as hell, the Soul Society was beautiful at night. The purple-eyed beauty looked up and gazed at the twinkling stars that bulleted the indigo sky. The luminous crescent moon was shadowed by dark grey clouds and…a black spot?<p>

"_What the hell is that?"_ Kitsune thought squinting her eyes and trying to focus on what the mysterious object was…it was getting closer, and growing in size! Kitsune side-stepped immediately when a gigantic hollow came crashing to the ground! Moments later the unmistakable spiritual pressure of hollow engulfed Kitsune. She quickly jumped back and readied herself for a fight. Kitsune padded her hip down but her expression turned to one of sheer horror when she realized she left her Zanpakto, Yagisai, back in her room!

"Oh shit!" Kitsune hissed as she dodged the hollow's massive fist, the hollow was gargantuan in size. It was definitely one that held a lot of power. Kiftsune cursed aloud! It was extremely rare to run into a hollow in the Soul Society, but she had the rotten luck to bump into one without her sword!

The hollow let out an earsplitting, ungodly roar that shook the ground beneath Kitsune. She instinctively clasped her hands over her ears! That loud noise was strong enough to bust her fucking eardrums! Kitsune fell to her knees as intense, sharp pain ricocheted in her head. The mammoth hollow's roar shook the very stars in the sky and made the earth tremble beneath it. That grating sound made Kitsune's skull feel as if it was being cracked open. Now coiled up on the ground, the heat was the least of the purple-eyed beauty's problems!

Tense seconds pasted and Kitsune was silently counting the moments. Just then a crushing weight came smashing down upon her. Before the third-seat officer could even comprehend what was going on, she was slowly being crushed by the giant hollow stepping on her as if she was bug. Kitsune's bones were straining to stay in one piece but they threatened to crunch and snap apart like twigs at any moment! It was then that Kitsune heard a familiar sound…

It was a chuckle.

"Oh my…" A sly voice purred, "What do we have here?"

"C-captain!" Kitsune cried; she'd recognize that sing-song voice anywhere! Fighting to even turn her head to look, Kitsune could just barely make out a silhouette from beneath the black hollow's foot.

"This certainly isn't good," Gin Ichimaru purred cocking his head at the sight before him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kit-chan…I thought you could handle yourself better than this."

Kitsune's body started to shake and her bones were reaching their breaking point, "C-Captain…!"

"So this hollow is what's causing all that racket?" Gin merely chuckled, "Do you want me to save you, Kit-chan?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Hmm…" Gin snickered, "Say please."

"Please!" She cried,

The pain engulfing Kitsune's body was incredible. Everything hurt! Burning! Stinging! Sharp! The excruciating agony was everywhere at once! She was slowly being crushed and her only hope of a savior was playing silly games! Everything was closing in on her; blackness crept in from all sides. Her vision was fading along with every other sense she possessed, but just before she blacked-out, Kitsune heard these words:

"Impale them…Shinso!"

* * *

><p>Kitsune snorted and stirred, her velvet eyes fluttered open. Ugh, she like she'd been hit by a truck. Where the hell was she? The purple-eyed beauty shifted and tried to sit upright. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her and Kitsune hissed at the soreness. When her vision cleared Kitsune saw that she had been laying down in a bed big enough for at least four people. She shifted on the silk, deep crimson bedcoverings and looked around. Whose room was this? The place was huge, but sparsely furnished. Aside from the impressive bed and matching mahogany nightstands, the only few things in the room included a dresser that was made from rich, dark mahogany wood. Next to it was a matching desk that had scattered papers everywhere. On the far side of the room, there was a dark brown leather arm chair. And finally a bronze floor lamp was the only light in a place.<p>

Kitsune admired the spacious bedroom when suddenly the door to her right opened. Gin Ichimaru came stepping out of the bathroom and a cloud of steam followed behind him. He had a fluffy white towl wrapped around his waist and one draped over his shoulder; Gin smiled broadly when he saw that Kitsune had finally woken up.

"Hello sleepy head," Gin purred,

"Captain?" Kitsune said a bit confused as to what was going, Gin just chuckled.

"You finally woke up, I was beginning to think you'd died right there on my bed."

Well, that answered the "where the hell was she" question. But that still didn't explain _how_ she got in his room.

"Captain," Kitsune said turning to him, "What happened?"

"A hollow nearly killed you." Gin answered nonchalantly, and just like that everything that happened came racing back into her mind. Kitsune remembered she'd run into the hollow, didn't have her sword, and practically had to beg Gin to save her. She scowled slightly when she thought back to how he made her say please.

"Right…" Kitsune said under her breath, "Well captain it's been fun, but I'm sure you want some privacy now."

"What's your rush?" Gin asked, taking a seat in the nearby armchair, "You wouldn't want to go back outside, what if you get attacked by a hollow again?"

Kitsune rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Thanks for your help captain, but I really should get going."

When the purple-eyed beauty tried to stand, she nearly hit the freaking floor. Her ankle twisted and all-too familiar pain shot up her leg making her hiss. When she looked down, Kitsune saw her ankle was wrapped perfectly in white bandages.

"Oh that's right," Gin purred, "You might want to stay off that leg for a while."

Kitsune winced and sat down on the bed, "You're just using that as an excuse to get me to stay here."

"Yes I am," Gin chuckled, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Kitsune purred, had this been any other time the purple-eyed beauty would have hobbled her way out of Gin's room. The heat makes people crazy.

Gin then motioned to the nightstand. Sitting on it was a tall glass of ice water and two little blue pills.

"Take those, it'll help your leg."

Kitsune gladly took the medicine and guzzled down the entire glass of water in one gulp. Once the ice-cold liquid slid down her throat. Kitsune sighed and flopped back on the bed, finally being able to escape to the heat was heaven on earth.

Gin chuckled when Kitsune sprawled out across his bed. He cocked his head slightly.

"You know Kitsune…" He hummed, his voice laced with sugar, "You never thanked me for saving your life…I could have let that hollow crush you…"

Kitsune smirked and sat up; she playfully crawled across the bed and beckoned Gin with her finger.

"Come join me on the bed and I'll thank you properly…"

Gin rose from the chair with a chuckle. The look in Kitsune's eyes was absolutely animalistic. Her long, curly black hair was slung wildly over her shoulders and her body language was like that of beautiful, wild creature. Never once had Gin seen Kitsune act like this…it was arousing to say the least.

"Kitsune…" He purred putting one knee on the edge of the bed, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just really hot Captain…"

The heat makes people crazy.

Kitsune crawled closer to Gin and didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the fox-faced man into a searing kiss. Gin smirked into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying how rough Kitsune was becoming. Gin aggressively fell on top of Kitsune, with their lips still connected, and began to roll his hips into the girl beneath him. Their combined body heat made them both sizzle under the fire of their lust; groaning, gasping, grinding against each other was driving their desire through the roof.

Gin was working furiously to strip Kitsune of her clothes. He showed no mercy as she practically ripped Kitsune's small shirt over her head. Round, fleshy globes of bronze skin dropped into view as Gin carelessly tossed her shirt onto the floor. A small blush crept across Kitsune's cheeks as her captain stared hungrily at her breasts. A tongue slid across Gin's lips as he lowered his head and slid his lips down her neck, slowly working his way to her heavy chest. Kitsune closed her eyes and sighed at the heavenly feeling of her captain's mouth on her body. Although Gin had a twisted, cruel grin he had soft, warm lips.

Gin leaned up momentarily and Kitsune felt inclined to cry at the loss of contact. She whimpered when Gin kneeled between her spread legs.

"You said you were hot Kit-chan…" He purred reaching his long arm across the bed, putting his hand in the glass, and wrapping his long fingers around a cube of ice. Kitsune furrowed her eyebrows momentarily.

"Captain what are you-"

Kitsune's words were stolen by a gasp. Gin teasingly ran the piece of ice down Kitsune's neck, making the purple-eyed beauty buck beneath him. Gin slid the ice down the nape of her neck to her breast, the coldness made her chocolate-tipped nipples bullet-hard. Gin cupped and caressed her other tender mound with his free hand. Kitsune's head moved from side to side on the bed as Gin manipulated her body with his hands and the ice. He dipped his head and caught one of Kitsune's hardened nipples between his teeth. He tugged at the firm flesh before soothing it with his tongue. Kitsune arched helplessly beneath him, moaning and hissing as she was sent into sensory overload. The coldness of the ice cube combined with Gin's hot mouth opened a Pandora's Box of pleasure.

Kitsune was grinding against Gin mercilessly as he moved his tongue and ice in intricate patterns around her breasts. Gin was so hard he could plow through steel. Kitsune's sexy little moans were turning him on like no other. By this time the piece of ice Gin was holding had melted and he was lapping up the cool water as rolled down Kitsune's trembling frame. The salty-sweet deliciousness of her skin was driving Gin insane!

The silver-haired man tore Kitsune's shorts off along with her soaked panties and proceeded to ravish her dripping core. Kitsune's entire body clutched and she cried out once Gin slipped his thick tongue between her hot folds, her fingers locked in his molten silver hair as his head moved sensually between her legs. Gin enjoyed every drop of sweetness pouring from Kitsune.

"Ca-captain!" Kitsune cried breathlessly, Gin parted her throbbing nether lips and sucked at her clit ruthlessly. Gin caught the sensitive nub between his teeth and flicked with his tongue. Kitsune was dimly aware of Gin reaching across her and grabbing another piece of ice. He paused and looked up at Kitsune whose expression was one of pure pleasure. He smirked at her…

"Captain…" Kitsune panted, "The ice…are you gonna…"

Again, her voice was snatched away by the feeling of iciness at her burning center. Kitsune cried out and tried twisting her body away from Gin, it was no use; he had his arms wrapped around her thighs thus successfully hindering any movements. The combination of the ice and Gin's mouth was making Kitsune delirious with pleasure. Her jaw went slack against his ministrations.

Gin delighted and tormented her like this for a long time, this foreplay was absolutely intoxicating. Gin finally came up for air just as Kitsune was about to die from pleasure. The moment they locked eyes, Kitsune rolled over on Gin. He chuckled at Kitsune aggressiveness.

"Payback…" She purred,

"Oh punish me." Gin hummed sarcastically, she was sitting on the bulge in the towel. Kitsune crawled down Gin's slender frame all the while keeping a lustful smirk plastered across her face. She bravely pulled the fluffy white towel down and gawked at Gin's erect length. Kitsune inhaled Gin's scrumptious cock. The thick organ was throbbing and weeping murky pre-cum. The fox-faced captain's head lulled back once Kitsune sucked hard flesh. Their intensity grew and began feeding her his dick, gliding more and more of it into her mouth each time. Kitsune gladly swallowed inch after hard inch. Her own saliva began to trickle out of the sides of her mouth. Gin watched, breathing heavily, as his length disappeared down Kitsune's throat. She was lovingly taking him in without a sliver of hesitation. Gin was thoroughly enjoying Kitsune bobbing her head up and down. Pressure started to build in his loins and Gin gently tore Kitsune's mouth away from him causing her mouth to make a small popping sound.

Kitsune looked up at him, her violet eyes hot. Gin was smirking.

He grasped the glass of ice and held it out to her, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Kitsune took a piece of ice out of the glass.

The heat makes people crazy.

THE END! (maybe)

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> *blushes furiously**chuckles* Oh my…I'm actually hoping there is second chapter to this…

**Lemony:** Well readers that's it for now…uh, Awesome are you ok?

**Awesome:** HELL NAH I AIN'T OK! *has a massive nosebleed* TISSUE! I NEED TISSUE IN MY LIFE! GAH!

**Wicked:** Lemony, did you know temperature play is form of BDSM?

**Lemony:** It is XD?...REVIEW!


End file.
